


For the love of a wild flower

by zeusfluff



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Gen, picnic on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer didn’t know when he’d fallen in love with Juliet, but somewhere along the line, she’d filled the emptiness and yearning he’d hoped to stamp out long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of a wild flower

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own: Megan.

Sawyer had always thought Kate would’ve been the one he was going to be with. The island in a strange cosmic way ended up pushing him and Juliet together. Juliet made him see things differently. She could trade barbs with him. He liked that she always had his back. He thought of her as a rare wild flower atop a high mountain in full bloom. Having spent most of the day setting up everything they’d need for their surprise picnic Sawyer knew that even with the little hints he was dropping here and there for Juliet she was becoming impatient. 

“James where are you taking me?”

Smiling, he stifled a slight snort and guided her around a rock that was protruding from the sand below their feet. 

“Just keep your eyes covered blondie. It’s a surprise and you’ll like it. Trust me.”

Steering her around a tree Sawyer suddenly stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“Wait are we here James?”

Her eyes now uncovered, Juliet opened her eyes to find a picnic lunch in front of her. An array of different fruits were arranged on some banana leaves, while some boar reside on  
another. Smiling Juliet looked back at Sawyer and he spread his arms in appreciation. 

“So what do you think of this little 3 course meal I put together for us blondie?”

Juliet lowered herself onto the blanket and popped a piece of star fruit into her mouth. 

“Everything’s almost perfect James. There’s just one thing missing…”

Sawyer always seemed to be a step or two ahead of what Juliet anticipated. Pulling out a freshly picked bouquet of purple flowers he handed them to Juliet.

“Not anymore sweetheart. I got you some purple rain flowers. I know their your favorite.”

In the distance Kate sat under the shade of one of the palm trees rocking a tiny baby. Jack took a seat next to the pair and gave a slight laugh. 

“Sawyer is going to have a rude awakening very soon. He’ll have to trade those long picnic lunches for diapers.”

Kate tried not to laugh, but Jack was right.

“Well Jack, Sawyer deserves to be happy like anyone else. I think Juliet is that very person.”

A/N: More? Or should I leave it like this?


End file.
